Ed, Edd n Eddy: Code Aelita (updated)
by rayman20th
Summary: After the events of A Crack in Ed-Time, the Eds are now getting famous from saving the Digidestined and returning them to thier home. But when a girl with pink hair arrived in New Cul-De-Sac, they need help get her back home before Jakai Hunter gets her first.
1. Prologue

The story starts with a computer opening up and shows a video about the history about Lyoko and a pink hair girl named Aelita.

Narrator: It is the most important fact that things are not as alway seem to be. But there is one fact about Code Lyoko that Aelita Hopper was the first human girl to go to Lyoko by herself. She was born to Waldo Schaeffer and Anthea Schaeffer about 22 years before the events of her adventures on Lyoko happened. She lived happily with both of them in the mountains and her parents gave her an small elf doll as a gift and her father taught her to play piano. One day however, her mother disappeared by the men in black who wanted to get Aelita and her father's work which Waldo was working on a project beyond our intelligence of technology called Lyoko.

The computer screen now shows scenes of Aelita's flashback.

Narrator: As Waldo Schaeffer moved with her to The Hermitage and changed his name to Franz Hopper, Aelita was home-schooled. She was unaware about her father's laboratory, supercomputer and X.A.N.A..

The computer now shows Aelita in her bedroom and saw the men in black outside through her window.

Narrator: One day, however, she had to hide Mr. Pück, who had a hidden key to Franz Hopper's locker in the local train station. When Aelita came back from biking, two men dressed in black arrived at The Hermitage, forcing Franz Hopper and Aelita to escape through the Sewer to the abandoned factory, where Aelita discovered her father's secret laboratory.

The computer now shows Aelita and Franz in the scanners and were virtualize to Lyoko.

Franz Hopper virtualized Aelita and himself in order to keep themselves safe and the next thing Aelita knew, she was in the Forest Sector of Lyoko. There, Kankrelats attacked her and her father, forcing them to hide in the nearby tower. Franz Hopper explained that he had to go and make peace with X.A.N.A., the artificial intelligence that wanted to destroy them both.

The computer now shows Aelita inside the forest sector's tower in her lyoko from.

Narrator: Aelita had to wait in the tower. However, she can't wait much longer and goes outside, where Hornets were attacking her father. Franz Hopper explained that X.A.N.A can't be stopped. After asking Aelita to promise that she'll never forget him, Franz turns off the supercomputer to prevent X.A.N.A. from attacking Earth, leaving Aelita inside it for 10 years.

The computer now shows a young boy in the supercomputer.

Narrator: 10 years later, a boy named Jeremie Belpois was looking for parts for his robots in an abandoned factory, he eventually finds the supercomputer and restarts it. Aelita awakes almost immediately afterwards, but didn't remember anything about her past. Jeremie assumed she was an Artificial Intelligence and decided to name her Maya, after she requested to be called something other than "Artificial Inteligence". But after fixing the issues of the mess Jeremie and his friends, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi made, he found a program called Return to the Past and it works. Maya soon remembered that her name is Aelita and Jeremie will find a way to get Aelita out of Lyoko and into Earth.

The computer now shows Aelita out of Lyoko and into Earth.

Narrator: Few days later, Jeremie soon manages to create the correct materialization program, sending Aelita to the Forest Sector. However, monsters attack her and the tower she is in in order to stop her from leaving. But with the help of Ulrich, Aelita materializes for the first time on Earth with others being at the Scanner room to welcome her. Jeremie had her enrolled to Kadic as Odds' cousin and Yumi had her parents convinced about she staying at her home and Aelita was even better than Jeremie in the classes. But when team tried to shut down the supercomputer, Aelita collapses. As Jeremie investigated, he found out that X.A.N.A. had giving Aelita a virus that connects them both. If X.A.N.A. is destroyed, so does Aelita. With X.A.N.A. sending his monsters to attack Kadic, Aelita deactivates the tower and decides to stay in Lyoko in case X.A.N.A. would attack again. The Lyoko Warriors decide that Aelita would visit the Earth occasionally to visit for them. However...

The computer now shows the scenes from A Crack in Ed-Time.

Narrator: In another world, three unlikely boys who are New Cul-De-Sac's heroes went on an digitally adventure after discovering seven digital manga kids from the Digimon Universe while battling pirates, storms, and meeting a friend of wisdom of all beings called the Stranger. After defeating Captain Eric Cartman, The Digidestined went home or the digital world and the eds found a new home in the island of New Cul-De-Sac. And thus history was saved… for them at least.

The computer now shows something outside of Lyoko.

Narrator: As the digital adventure has ended, a new Lyoko adventure begins as a new foe appeared inside the Lyoko-verse. When Aelita is out of Lyoko, the Hunter is awakened to get her and something called Lyoko energy.

As the computer was closed, we see deep within a underground lair as a mysterious figure bursts in the door and wipe out all the guards in the lair. Meanwhile, Frank Hopper is guarding something when he senses someone approaching.

Franz Hopper: He's coming. Cover your butt.

Simon: Cover the what?

Neebs: I think he means cover our butts, Simon.

Simon: Ooooh. Why do we need to cover our butts?

Jakai busts in and does an evil laugh.

Jakai: Franz Hopper!

Franz Hopper: Jakai Hunter.

Jakai: You've hidden the Lyoko energy well, old man. (turning to his army of Men in Black) Men, destroy him!

Man in Black: Yes, sir!

Franz Hopper: Your men are no match for a Hopper, for I know every move you have! (they get immediately destroyed by a random punching glove, Franz Hopper was knocked out) Ouch!

After knocking down Franz, Jakai goes over to the Chest.

Jakai: The Lyoko goo, the most powerful energy source is mine. (he opens and sees it empty) What the?! It's gone! (Picks Franz up) Where is the Lyoko goo!

Franz Hopper: I'll never tell!

Jakai: Talk old men! I searched for and wide of your stupid project cardinge that you secretly made an energy source somewhere in your project. For I… am an evil energy collector of all worlds! I have collected magic, chi, and even jaded a few... masters along the way. But the one thing i need to take over the entire multiverse… is your finest energy source on how you make Lyoko so stable, so amazing and even so complex that even the scientists, who will discovered it soon, don't know what is capable of. So, Franz, or should I say… Waldo, where is it?

Jack: Sir! Sir!

Jakai: What is it, Minion Jack? I'm in the middle something.

Jack: We have detected the Lyoko goo! It's in some sort of girl with pink hair and it belongs to an… Hopper.

Jakai: So, the professor as a girl, huh. This girl is the one who will stop me and ruining my plans for world domination! (Drops him down) No matter. I must have her! (To Franz) Mock my words, Waldo, I will get your girl and that Lyoko goo out of her once and for all! My men in black will find her and capture her so I, Jakai Hunter, will RULE THE MULTIVERSE! Men in Black, we're done.

Men in Black: Yes, Jakai, sir.

Jakai and his army leaves.

Franz Hopper: They're going after Aelita! (Grabs a picture of him, his wife, and Aelita) Don't worry, Aelita. I know a safe place for you to be projected from him. A place called… Lyoko.


	2. Chapter 1

Few years later, present day, in the woods, an elf was running away from a pack of wolves trying to eat it alive. The elf climbed inside a tree as it was hiding from the pack of wolves. The elf peeked through the tree and one of the wolves found it. But just as the wolf was about to kill it…

Aelita: (screams and wake up)

A girl with pink hair named Aelita woke up in her bedroom meaning that it was only just a nightmare.

Aelita: (sighs) Another nightmare again.

As she got out of bed, in another room, a boy with glasses named Jeremie was researching on a document that was signed by an unknown man.

Jeremie: Now let's see. (Grabs the paper out of his printer) Wow! Unbelievable!

Ulrich: Come on, Jeremie. Let's get a move on otherwise there won't be any hot water left.

Jeremie: Hey. Did you remember the Hermitage?

Ulrich: You mean the house that Aelita had those bad visions. Bad memories, Jeremie.

Jeremie: Well, I wanted to check it out a little closer and I found out something amazing.

Odd: What would really be 'Amazing' is if there's still some eggs left if we get down to breakfast.

Jeremie: Odd, you're a real walking stomach, you know that?

Odd: And you're a walking brain. You see, we complement each other. (giggles)

Jeremie: I did a little research to find out who that old house belonged to and I came across a restricted access site. It took me most of the night to hack into it, but it was worth it. I found a deed signed by a Mister Franz Hopper. Seems that he's the owner.

Ulrich: And you think he has something to do with Lyoko?

Odd: Ulrich, there's a secret underground passage in the sewers from his yard, believe it or not. So, the guy must've had something to do with the supercomputer.

Jeremie: Exactly. So I did a search on Franz Hopper and guess what? He was a science teacher right here at Kadic Academy. Is that weird or what?

At the girls bathroom, all the girls were lining up waiting on their turn to get dress and even Aelita too. The girls were also waiting on a mean girl named Sissi, who been using the girl's bathroom a few times already.

Little Girl: Finally! It's about time.

Little Girl 2: Every morning it's the same thing.

Little Girl: Yeah. The things might start moving now that Sissi's done.

Sissi: Shut up, kiddies.

Little Girls: Nyeh!

Sissi: (to Aelita) Poor thing. You'll be here for another two hours. Why not go upstairs? There are showers free upstairs and not a girl in sight.

Aelita went to that shower. Too bad its was the boys' shower room cause there was a sign next to the door saying "Boys Restroom. No Girls Allowed! -B-M."

Ulrich: Hey!

Odd: This is the boys' showers, Aelita. The girls' showers are downstairs.

Coach Jim: Aelita Stones! Hey, what do you think you're doing here?

Ulrich: Please go easy on her, Jim. She's new here.

Coach Jim: Right. Well, new or not, a young lady has no business in the boys' showers.

Aelita: But I…

Coach Jim: I don't want to hear your excuse again or you'll go straight to the principal's office. (Walks away)

Sissi: Well, miss einstein, it's just like I said. Not a single girl in these showers.(She taunted Aelita)

Ulrich and Odd glared at sissie.

Ulrich: Sissi, we're sick of your dumb bad jokes. So chill. Can't you leave Aelita alone and just give her a break for once? You knew she believed you, right?

Sissi: (she snorted) What can I say Ulrich sweetie? She's going to have to adapt. Isn't she. It's a jungle out there!

Odd: You can say that again! (he quipped) I'm looking at an big ugly, unpleasant baboon right now! (He and Ulrich laughed)

Sissi: (growled) Shut up you! (She still growled until she then smirked) It can't be more unpleasant than what seeing right now. You're towel looks tacky too by the way. (She walks away)

Confused, Odd looks down and to his horror see's his towel fallen completely down. Embarrassed, he covers himself with an extra towel.

Odd: Man, she's just a brat. (He and Ulrich walks to the bathroom; to Ulrich) And to think she actually kissed you once.

Ulrich: (closed the bathroom door; to Odd; offscreen) Hey, cool it, Odd. Its ancient history (smirks) ...like your dating life after Sissi tells all the girls how 'scrawny' you really are.

Odd: (offscreen; flustered) It's svelte!

Aelita: (sighs)

Meanwhile, somewhere in the island of New Peach Creek, Double D waking up in his room in the eds' new home and turns off his alarm, he gets out bed yawns and stretches and walks through to his living room.

Double D: Good morning, room! Good morning, doorway! Good morning, wall. Good morning, ceiling. Good morning, floor! Ready to start the day! (he grabs a book from a shelf) Ah, here it is. (reading from the manual) My instructions to fit in, have everybody like you, and always be happy in your new life in New Cul-De-Sac! Step one; breath. (Double D inhales and exhales deeply) Okay, got that one down. Step two; greet today's smile and say...

We see all the citizens opening their window and yelling.

Double D and Citizens: Good morning, New Cul-De-Sac!

Back to Double D continuing with the instructions from his manual.

Double D: Step three; exercise. Jumping Jacks him 'em! (he start jumping on the spot) One. Two. Three. I am so pumped up! (looking at his manual again) Step four; shower. (Double D gets in the shower and starts washing himself) And always be sure to keep the soap out of your eyaaahh! (he screams as the soap gets into his eyes) (next we see Double D standing in front of the bathroom mirror brushing his breath) Brush your teeth. Wear your usual hat. (he laughs to himself as he wears his original hat) Wear clothes. (we see Double walking out of his apartment naked until he realizes) Woop! Almost forgot that one! (he turns back into his room and we see him quickly trying on different outfits) No. No. Uh-uh. No. Got that wrong. (he finally wears his original uniform) And that's it. Check. Step nine; Eat a complete breakfast...

...with all the special people in your life. (we see him sitting in his living room eating his breakfast alone, he turns to his plant) Hey, planty! What do you want to do this morning? Watch TV? Me too! (he turns on the TV showing Where Are My Pants?)

TV Presenter: Tonight on "Where are my Pants?"

Actor on TV Show: Honey? Where are my pants?

he steps out showing that he's not wearing any pants and we hear canned laughter, Double D laughs hard at this and falls of the couch.

Double D: Now that's some good entertainment.

Outside of the Eds' house...

Double D: Step eleven; greet your neighbors. (we see Double D walking to his friends and saying hi to everyone he passes) Hey, Joe.

Joe: Hey, pal.

Joe, carrying a massive pole turns nearly hitting Double D who quickly ducks.

Double D: Woh. (Double D spots someone he knows across the street) Hey, Surfer Dave.

Surfer Dave: Hey, brah. (walking down the street)

Suddenly, her cats starts walking out of her apartment.

Double D: Oh, hey, Nigel. Dexter. Andy! Deedee, Brad, Leroy, Fluffy, Fluffy Junior, Fluffy Senior, Jeff. (Double D gets into car and drives into work) Step twelve; obey all traffic signs and regulations. Step thirteen; enjoy popular music. (he turns on the radio)

Man on Radio: In other news, the Ed-boys, who found us a new home, are celebrating their one year anniversary of the grand opening of their new candy shore.

Double D: Oh dear. I'm going to be late! (Drives faster)

As he drives through the city in a fast paced, back with Ed and Eddy at the new candy shop…

Eddy: Where is that sockhead? He's going to be late for the grand opening of our new Candy Shop.

Ed: He's probably watching my favorite movie, Zombies on Bionic Island! Directed by Michael Bay.

Eddy: Big deal, Ed. He's not watching a movie. I bet he was going the instructions again and forgot about the big day ever.

Ed: Maybe he did.

Eddy: And how do you say that?

Ed: A car with Double D is heading for us.

Soon, Eddy and Ed saw Double D in his car as he was about to crashing them. Double D hits the brakes and stopped the car as the car near Eddy and Ed.

Double D: Oh, dear. (Gets out of the car) Sorry, guys. I…

Eddy: Let me guess, you use your manual for your morning routines again.

Double D: Uh… maybe.

Eddy: I should have known. You lucky that the grand opening starts tomorrow at 5:00pm right?

Double D: Yep.

Eddy: Good.

Double D: You know, it's been one year since our amazing adventure with the Digidestined just to get them home while we found this new one which the previous one is destroyed by a giant wall.

Eddy: I remember that. And since then we have new visitors from the destroyed planets of some alien parasite that almost looks like Drej.

Double D: Well thank god we don't have a titan project with us.

Eddy: Yeah, that would be insane. Anyways, before we start the grand opening, i need you to make a dramatic entrance when it's time. (Gives his entrance plan to Double D) Thank you can make this for me?

Double D: Sure thing, Eddy. Just need a few materials at the junkyard and i'll be working on it in now problem. (Walks away)

Eddy: Excellent. Now be back with the parts at 3:15pm, Sockhead!

Double D: (offscreen) I will, Eddy!

Eddy: Geesh, for a guy to wake up in the morning. He sure does like to be perfect on time.

Ed: Do we have a Titan below New Cul-De-Sac, Eddy?

Eddy: No, Ed. We don't.

Ed: Aww.

As the Eds were preparing for their new candy store, meanwhile back at Kadic Academy…

Yumi: So, you think the owner of the hermitage and the science teacher are the same person?

Ulrich: Let's face it, finding two guys called Franz Hopper in a radius of less than half a mile would sure be a real coincidence.

Jeremie: Anyway, there's only one way to be sure. After history class, we have a study period in the library. What do you say we do a little research of the Kadic Academy archives?

Aelita: Good idea. I'll go with you.

Jeremie: I don't think it's a good idea. You already got into trouble at the showers this morning. And if Jim catches you snooping around this morning, you'll be suspended for sure. Okay, see you later. We'll meet you at the cafeteria. (the boys leave)

Yumi: Are you alright, Aelita?

Aelita: I can't get used to living here. I had another nightmare last night. The same one.

Yumi: You hadn't been here for a week yet. You'll see. You'll feel better in no time.

Meanwhile back at New Cul-De-Sac, everyone in town were waiting for the grand opening of the Eds' new candy store.

Man: It's 5:00! What's taking them so long?

Woman: We want candy for our kids!

Shy Guy: Yeah, Toast!

Suddenly, on top of the store, a big metal box appeared.

Eddy: (on speaker) Ladies and gentlemen! (The big metal box's gates were opening) We have a very special guest for you today! He's the king of the scams, the mastermind of ideas with Edd and Ed, and friends of the original Digidestined. (A conveyor belt lowered down of the metal box) Citizens of New Cul-De-Sac, put your hands together for the one and only… Eddy!

The fog inside the box cleared out and revealed that Eddy was in the box the whole time.

Eddy: Greetings, everyone!

The Townspeople of New Cul-De-Sac cheered for Eddy as the conveyor belt starts to move down for Eddy.

Eddy: Thank you! Thank you so much!

Girls: We love you, Eddy!

Eddy: Thank you too, ladies. I'm blushing super hard right now!

Suddenly the conveyor belt stopped.

Eddy: You have got to be kidding me. Hey, Sockhead! I thought you fix it after you're done!

Double D: Sorry, Eddy. I'm having some technical difficulties here!

Ed: (grabs the remote Double D was holding) Oh! Oh! Let me try, Double D!

Double D: No, Ed!

Ed pressed the wrong button and the conveyor belt was moving backwards.

Eddy: Whoops. (Chuckles nervously) Wrong way. (Reached back to the box as he whispers to Ed and Double D) We been practiced this a few times already. Just give it to me. (takes controller from Ed) Sorry, folks. We're gonna come in again. (Pressed the button and the belt was moving forward now)

Ed: I'm so sorry, Eddy.

Eddy: (to Ed) Be quiet and act natural. (To the townspeople) Hello everybody! Hey, who you doing? Doing good? Don't matter. What is up?! You know it's been a week since we found a new home and we got some good respect here from all of you doing a good job with this town of New Peach Creek City. But there's one thing missing… its candy. Our old town has one but its was destroyed. That is where me and my friends come in. Cause today for our three week anniversary of our new town. We decided to build a candy store right here at New Cul-De-Sac!

Townspeople: Hooray!

Eddy: And so, without further or do! (Grabs a pair of scissors) I give you our new candy store and it's now officially open for… (cuts the red ribbon) Business!

The crowd starts to stampede through the doors one at a time.

Eddy: I'm telling you boys we are gonna be rich!

Double D: I don't know, Eddy. What if this backfires?

Eddy: Relax, Sockhead. We got real jawbreakers. And after work we can get one jawbreaker each for us.

Ed: Yay! Free jawbreakers after work!

Double D: If you say so. I guess.

And so, the Eds we getting cash as customers are buying jawbreakers for 25¢, but back at Kadic Academy, at the cafeteria, it was lunch time and the students were getting lunch from the cafeteria workers.

Cafeteria Man: I hate my life.

Kid: Why is that, man?

Cafeteria Man: Honey, I'm been an idiot since the great depression. I have been a dutche since the holocaust.

Kid 2: Sounds cool.

Cafeteria Man: I killed many idiots like you when kids prank me at the end of the school year. How does that sounds cool?!

Kid 3: It's funny because you're mad. Lol!

Cafeteria Man: Here's your potatoes!

Kid 4: Tasted like Jesus.

Cafeteria Man: You know I saw Jesus with a white fat guy with glasses.

Kid 2: I think that was from Family Guy.

Cafeteria Man: Shut up and eat your muff caffs! Next!

Kid 4: Come on, guys. Let's go eat together.

Kids 1, 2, and 3: Yay!

Kid: I'm glad we're friends. It's not like someone is lonely in line.

The four kids laughed and want to a table. But unfortunately, that someone who is lonely next in line was Aelita after her friends, Jeremie, Ulrich and Odd went to the archives without her.

Cafeteria Man: What will it be, pinky?

Aelita: Uh…

Boy: Hey, idiot! You're holding up the line!

Girl: Yeah! What are you waiting for?!

Boy 2: We're starving over here!

Aelita: (sighs) This just isn't my day.

She then left the line. Her new day adjusting to the real world and it's a mess. She then heard a conversation of four boys. One wears a owl mask, one wears a hockey mask and a blue jacket, one wears a pig mask, and the other wears a monkey mask.

Vanoss: Hey, have you boys heard of that pink girl in the boys' bathroom? That girl must be a pervert in the boys' showers.

H20 Delirious: Yeah. I heard that girl got an excuse by the coach. (He and the boys laughed)

Wildcat: That pink retard is an idiot to be in there.

Lui: What a moron! (He and the boys laughed again)

Aelita: (sighs)

As she walks away from the boys wearing animal masks, she then saw Yumi walking.

Aelita: Yumi.

But she saw Yumi eating with William. They were having lunch together, but for Aelita… not so much. As she leaves the cafeteria, Sissi and her two boys appeared.

Sissi: So, going back to the great white north?

Aelita: Why not? At least I feel home right there!

Aelita ran away from Sissi and went to the woods.

Aelita: (sighs) Why do I even bother? I might as well go back to where i was from. I don't belong here. I belong on Lyoko. He didn't even came to lunch.

Aelita walked away from school far away all alone. She decided to go back to Lyoko without her friends. But what she didn't know that she was watched by two of the main villain's henchmen, Boris and Coss. They were up on a the factory keeping an eye out when...

Boris: Hey, Coss.

Coss: What is it? I'm watching Sketchez over here.

Boris: You may take a look at this.

Coss: (grabs the binoculars) What could be more important than just watching a tv sho… (sees Aelita) Holy Cuss! It's the girl! (Grabs the phone) Get Jakai on the hotline! Quick!

Meanwhile, in the deep dark lair of Jakai.

Jakai: (on phone) That's right. Both kneecaps. Yeah. Really give it to that damn neighbor who is taking one of priceless flamingos. Okay. Gotta go. Bye. (Hangs up)

Jack: Uh, Jakai. Phone call from Coss and Boris.

Jakai: Ah! My red phone alert. (Grabs the phone and sees a black cord on it) Uh, can we have a 'red' cord to go with the 'red' phone? Come on!

Jack: Oh, sorry, boss. I'll do that later.

Jakai: Good to know. (On phone) What is it, Boys?

Coss: (on phone) We got movement up here! Aelita Hopper is out of Lyoko!

Jakai: What?! Aelita Hopper is out of Lyoko?!

Minions: Huh?

Coss: I think it's Franz Hopper's girl you're looking for.

Jakai: I hate that Franz Hopper guy. He's so smart enough to escape my men in black with her. It's been 10 years and now she's awakened. Who did this?

Coss: Did what?

Jakai: That she's out of Lyoko?! How is she out?!

Coss: Uh… we don't know. Maybe it might be those saw four kids came here a week ago?

Jakai: What?!

Boris: I think they're linked to how Aelita is out.

Jakai: (on the phone)Hmm...

Coss: She's waiting near an elevator.

Boris: Wanna take this girl out. Should I take this girl out?

Jakai: (on the phone) No.

Boris: It'll be done in two seconds.

Jakai: (on the phone) No, Boris. I want her alive.

Coss: Oh, wait. She's getting on the elevator. She's getting on the elevator! She's heading back to Lyoko!

Jakai: Why are you still talking to me? Don't let her out of your sight. Me and my men are coming to get to her location. In the meantime, Just bring her to me. We get her, we get the Lyoko energy out of her. (Evil laughs and then hangs up the phone) Men, Aelita Hopper is out of Lyoko. It's time we take a road trip to… (whispers to Jack) Where's her location?

Jack: (use the computer to track her location) Kadic Academy, sir.

Jakai: Kadic Academy! Get my Virtualizer Trans-Projector. OUR TIME HAS COME!

Back at New Cul-De-Sac, it was about almost nighttime….

Eddy: Closing time, everyone! Everybody out.

It was closing time at the new candy store. Everyone left, their experience at the store being wonderful.

Kid: That was so cool.

Kid 2: I never imagined eating all that candy in the first place.

Eddy: (eating a jawbreaker) I'm telling ya, boys. Making this candy store for our fans rock.

Ed: And we get free jawbreakers at the end of the day.

Double D: And we didn't get injuries for once.

Eddy: Yeah. Ever since our heroism during the continental drift, everything's going along well for us.

Double D: Yeah. It sure is. Well, I got to go home and do some research. Nothing personal.

Eddy: Double D, you've been home all afternoon while you hang out with us. You're the smartest guy on our team.

Double D: Yeah, but I might need to study some books before I got to the next grade.

Eddy: Dude, you need to have fun with us. Maybe we should go to the new exhibit at the museum of happiness that me and Ed are dying to see.

Double D: Well, I got a thing.

Eddy: Oh.

Double D: Yeah.

Eddy: I thought you need research?

Double D: Well, the truth is… I need a find someone.

Eddy: What?

Double D: I might find some girl that… i like. I know we are a team but we never had any girls. We may not like the kankers but we need different girls. And that is why i have a thing i need to find the one that i need.

Eddy: Oh, well. Maybe for the best you know because… I got something too. Ah. How do I forget? Even if you said yes, I would probably could have gone.

Ed: Oh, I'm busy too.

Double D: Really, Ed?

Ed: I have a… business offer… deal that is… uh...

Double D: You're not good at this are you, Ed?

Ed: Its a guy i know! And he is opening up a brand new… luxury… class reunion.

Double D: Ok, I'll meet you guys back at the home when I'm gone. (Walks away)

Ed: Welp, it's just us Eddy. Wanna go get a bite at Mehburger?

Eddy: Oh what about your class reunion where everybody brings a business offer?

Ed: I was lying, Eddy.

Eddy: Just shut up and lets go.

Ed: You got it, Eddy.


End file.
